Little Kitty
by Fairylust
Summary: Near wakes up and sees a little cat on his window sill outside. He forms a friendship with the little kitty. He's teased, but doesn't care, yet when he's around the kitty he feels strange. In the end who will Near have a love for? A kitty or a blonde?


**Warning for anyone who gets their hopes up or get any ideas: I WILL NOT BE DOING A CONTINUATION AND/OR SEQUEAL TO THIS FANFIC.**

**And anyone who can't tell this is AU…then you must be unable to read, or you must not have read the summery or watched the Death Note series.**

**Repeat warning: I WILL NOT BE DOING A CONTINUATION AND/OR SEQUEAL TO THIS FANFIC.**

**THIS IS A ONESHOT!**

**Sorry, but that's that.**

**This may be a little sad, a little happy, heck may even be a little weird, but you know, you never really know how these things will really turn out, especially if you just make it up as you go along, or whatever…dang! I just realized that I use that word 'whatever' way too much! I should learn a new word!**

**LOL!**

**Well, I just hope ya R&R and like my fanfic!**

**Pwease R&R.**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

Near woke up early one morning hearing a strange _tap, tap _noise on his window. He looked and saw a small gray kitten that had a patch of white between its ears, its left paw was the only white paw and it had large white spots around its huge blue-gray eyes. The albino tried to ignore it. He took a shower and dressed himself in his usual white pajamas. He looked out his window before he left the room. Near saw the kitten sat on the sill outside staring in at him with its huge adorable eyes. He felt strange looking at the small creature. Near felt…he felt sick? No, he appreciated the tiny creature even though he didn't know its personality.

Near wished he could let it in, but knew he _couldn't_ let it inside the orphanage.

He made sure that nobody saw him as he snuck down the halls and out the backdoor. He ran to where his window was and saw the kitten still sat on the sill. He froze as it leapt from where it sat and scampered to him. The small animal rubbed against the albino's ankles purring. Near bent down and stroked the cat on its head being very gentle, afraid he'd hurt the small creature if he weren't careful. The cat purred lovingly as he sat down in his strange sitting position and started to stroke and smile at it. Near allowed the kitten to sit in his lap, but as he stroked it on its back it leapt out of his lap and ran off disappearing around the building. Near was confused. What frightening the poor little creature? It didn't take long before he got his answer.

"Near? What are you doing out here?" Mello shouted from behind the albino.

Near turned and saw the blonde was holding a football. He must've been outside playing with the other boys. Near stood up and gave him a blank look before he walked off in the direction his little cat friend had ran. Mello shouted an insult to him, but Near paid him no mind as he saw the small cat was curled up in a ball against the orphanage's brick wall. The albino sat beside the kitten and begun to stroke it's back making it purr.

"You don't have to be afraid of Mello." Near told the kitten. "Mello isn't as bad as he seems. Mello can be to a certain extent nice. He likes to play with the other children and he helps his friend and associate, Matt study. I'm sure he has to remind Matt of going to sleep at night, so that he doesn't stay up all night just playing video games."

The cat purred and looked at Near with its large blue-gray eyes.

"Mello just feels bad because he is a point or two behind me. He studies hard and works hard, too. I don't have to work as hard as Mello does, but he doesn't realize that when he makes an A it's special because he earned it. I make an A but it isn't special because I didn't have to work for it like Mello does. And between you and me, I admire Mello."

The kitten looked to Near as if to say, "You're such a nice kid. Mello shouldn't be unkind to you."

"Why am I so pathetic?" Near sighed as he twirled a strand of hair. The kitten mewled softly before it licked his pale hand.

Near giggled surprising the kitten and himself. It'd been a long time since he'd genuinely giggled. Near patted the kitten's head lovingly and the kitten in turn lie in his lap and fell asleep. The albino stayed with the kitten well past lunchtime. Near had fallen asleep, but was woken up when the kitten jumped from his lap and ran away in terror. Two figures towered over him as Near rubbed sleep from his eyes and stared up at Matt and Mello.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Mello hissed at the younger boy. "You had that old geezer Rodger worried."

"I apologize." Near said quietly. "What time is it?"

"Try almost seven at night!" the blonde snapped.

"Well, we found him; he's not dead so let's go tell Rodger and get back to our lives." Matt said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, let's go." Mello agreed turning on his heel. Near stood shakily but fell back down because his legs really cramped. The elder boys looked at him. Matt appeared both tense and confused whilst Mello appeared amused by the development.

"What's wrong Near you forget how to walk?"

Matt didn't say anything and watched Near who lay staring up at the elder boys with a blank, yet pleading look. "Mello I think he might need help." Matt said as Near again attempted and failed to stand.

"Fine. What is wrong Near?"

"Nothing. I just have an awful cramp in my leg."

"Shake it off like any normal guy would do." Mello said firmly. Matt chuckled suddenly with amusement. Near wasn't amused though. "I-I can't ignore it, Mello it hurts. Really bad." Near grimaced as he stood and fell back down. Matt seemed sympathetic, but Mello appeared ready to put the smaller boy in a critical condition out of sheer fury.

"Mello and Matt don't have to help me." He said glumly as Mello opened his mouth to complain. Mello turned on his heel and jogged off after hearing Near say that. Matt stood staring down at the unfortunate kid. He appeared really concerned.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right Near?"

"What do you care?" Near asked coldly as he buried his face into the grass. "You hate me just as much as Mello does."

"Nah, I just keep to myself and let him throw his tantrums. He always gets over whatever makes him mad at you. In the meanwhile I just keep myself a closed book so he doesn't get cross with me. You know how Mello is."

"That is very smart Matt," the albino said unhappily. "You should go after Mello or else he'll think you're helping me and will be mad at you. I wouldn't want to ruin your friendship because you actually tried to be nice to me."

"Okay…see ya."

With that Matt jogged off.

The next morning when Near got up from bed he stretched still feeling cramped. He looked around his room wondering how he'd gotten there, but all too quickly recalled. Not too long after they'd left him both Matt and Mello stomped back and helped him. Mello told his eleven year old rival that Rodger made them do it, but Near had suspicions that they had other motives. But he knew that they wouldn't admit it.

He heard that tapping noise again and saw the kitten.

Once again he snuck outside and started to stroke and speak to it. This became a regular routine that nobody was aware of. But once Linda saw him and the cat together, it didn't take long before everyone knew, his disappearances became less noticed, and he was made fun of more than he was before.

Mello was the main one who made jokes about him and the kitten.

Matt was kind enough to leave the albino alone, but obedient enough to bully him whenever Mello was around and self-conscious enough to apologize after everyone had went to bed. Near always forgave him, mostly because it wasn't in his nature to hold a grudge for such a small sin. The cycle was irritating but Near didn't mind it too much.

Mello and Matt were the least of his problems.

He had to balance studying, finishing assignments, having time to himself and spending time with the little kitten. It wasn't an exceedingly trouble-free task, but he ultimately balanced everything out. The cat, which Near decided to call Patches, was the closest creature Near could call his friend. He never thought of it as his pet, just a friend to speak with and confess your feelings to, maybe to pat and stroke whenever they ask for that sort of unimportant favor. Near liked the fact that Patches favored him over everyone else. He also liked it that the kitten ran whenever anyone else came close to them. It meant the cat trusted only him. Nobody ever had trusted him so much. Patches was a really nice friend.

Near simply tried to return that kindness, which he did very well.

But one day things changed. It was an average day. Near and Patches were outside enjoying each other's company. Being the best of silent friends.

Near sitting quietly playing with the kitten and the kitten purring and mewling all the while. Today however Near had brought Patches a small saucer of milk. He smiled, eyes half lidded and contented. He watched as the little creature lapped the milk up with its soft pink tongue and listed as the kitty purred gratefully all the while. Shadows soon towered over them in a circle. Near looked up to see who it was, but it was too late.

Someone grabbed Near from behind and restrained him from moving. He gasped when he saw it was a boy, he was one of the many boys who had bullied him in the past, because of his high marks and awkward social skills. He looked at the small cat expecting it to run, but the cat simply sat there lapping at the milk oblivious to any danger.

"What do you want?" Near asked in the best monotone voice he could muster. "If it isn't important please go away."

"We just wanna hear you scream like a dying pussy cat." One of the boys snickered. "Come on we know you can do it cat boy."

Near looked at Patches trying to be indifferent. Then to his shock a foot roughly kicked the little cat away from its milk. Patches yowled in pain and tried to run, but it was too late. A boy had grabbed the small cat by the scruff of the neck and started to shake the little thing with all the force he could. "Stop it!" Near yelled managing to keep his voice blank, but his eyes portrayed both fear and concern for the poor, little cat. The boy stopped but still held the cat which tried desperately to get free, but couldn't.

Near watched as the little cat was held to the ground and then kicked like a football. The small creature's body collided with the brick wall of Whammy's and Near was certain that Patches was dead, but to his amazement the little creature stood shakily, but was again roughly grabbed up and shook. "I said stop it!" Near yelled again the same emotions danced in his eyes, but this time anger joined fear and concern.

"Okay, how about you scream and agree to let us do whatever we like to you for the rest of you life and then we'll let your little kitty go?" the leader of the group said smiling maliciously. Near couldn't agree to those terms, but he was worried about Patches.

A second of silence was all they would allow and within seconds the cat had been thrown to the ground with brutal force. Near watched in mute horror as all the boys, save for the one holding him, started to beat on Patches. Kicking the poor little thing while it was on the ground and helpless. Near heard the poor animal's cries of pain and pleas for mercy. Near felt so helpless and afraid, then it all stopped. He looked at the bundle of fur that stood shakily on two legs staring at Near as if begging the boy to make the pain end.

Near was let go and he fell to his knees. The little creature limped to its master and lapped at some milk as though everything would be okay. Near watched with slightly widened eyes as the tiny cat lapped the milk slower than what it did before. Tears welled up in Near's eyes for the first time in such a long time, seeing Patches so beat up hurt him and he didn't understand why. Then without warning there was a pain filled yowl.

And blood spattered onto Near.

The albino genius looked at the limp form of Patches. The poor cat's head had been bashed in. The saucer spilt what milk hadn't been consumed. White and red liquid mixed in the dirt forming a sickly pink substance. Crimson red was spattered on Near's legs and some blood got on his throat and chest, only a small amount had spattered his face.

His gray eyes were wide as he stared at the dead creature.

A boy laughed wickedly as he kicked at poor Patches' body. An emotion stirred inside of Near. One that he thought would never resurface after he'd cast it aside. Rage. He tackled the boy and pinned him to the ground. He was much stronger than what any of the other children thought he was and was able to use that to his advantage. He hit the kid over and over in the face, until the other boys pulled him off. He managed to pull out of their grip and attacked a random boy to his left. He didn't stop hitting the boy until his nose gushed blood, face was bruised and his lip was split open and swelling. Three boy jumped him.

He got punched in the left eye and he felt someone bite into his right hand. Someone else kicked him in his gut. Another person joined in and stomped on his back.

He cried out in agony, but still managed to catch the foot before it slammed back down onto his body. He pulled the boy down and he lost balance. He started to punch and kick and scratch at anyone he could grab. Near felt like a feral cat ready to tear his prey's throat out, but not from hunger. It was from his anger.

His rage.

Near wanted revenge. The boys retreated in fear and surprise at Near's hostility. Once he was completely alone, Near trembled as he fell to his knees beside the body of his former friend, Patches. He felt tears building up and realized another emotion, sadness, which was followed closely by regret. He lifted the body of the kitten and cradled it in his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought about how attached he'd become to the small creature, which had done noting to deserve such a cruel fate.

"I'm sorry." He muttered petting the small corpse's head, which lolled limply to the left. Near felt the wound, which still bled wet, fresh blood. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was all he could say. Just when he thought things couldn't worse, things got worse.

"Near?" a familiar blonde's voice gasped. Near was certain Matt was with him, but kept silent and continued to pet the dead animal's head, the blood staining his pure white hands and clothes. "What the hell!" Mello exclaimed taking in the sight before him. "What the hell happened to you…and…and…?" Matt asked eyes widened once he realized the cat was dead. Near didn't look at the elder boys as they approached him.

Mello knelt down before him appearing pale in the face along with Matt. "Near, put the cat down." He said feeling sick as he noticed the cat's head was split open down the middle and there were other injuries as well. Blood still seeped out.

"Its dead. You can't-"

"Don't talk to me as if I am a foolish child." Near said heatedly. His voice was filled by so much anger and pain and fear that it made the two elder boys worry the albino had finally snapped! "Why don't you and your bitch get the hell away from me? I don't feel like putting up with either of you."

Tears still ran down his face as he spoke. Mello really wanted to kill the albino, but he winced knowing well that it was only natural for a human to be angry and sad after losing something they cherished. So why was Mello suddenly frightened? Perhaps it was because he was so used to seeing Near acting blank, yes, surely that was it.

"Near," Matt said softly, "we just wanna help, kay? We don't wanna-"

"Where were you when we needed your help?" Near demanded angrily. "Where were you when they came here? Where were you when they were beating Patches? Where were you when they demanded that I let them take advantage of me in exchange for Patches' life? Where were you when they killed Patches and attacked me?"

"We saw you attack them Near!" Mello spat.

"They murdered Patches!" Near protested. "I had a justified cause and I swear if I get the chance I'll give them the death penalty!" he said angrily balling hands into tight fists. "It was just a cat!" Mello said feeling like Near had crossed some line. Near glared at him, then looked to Matt bitterly. He took the cat's body and carried it off until he was sure prying eyes couldn't see him.

Near wasn't exactly great at burying things but did a pretty good job with digging the hold and burying the little animal's body. Tears fell from his eyes until they stopped. He fell asleep beside the grave, but awoke the next morning in bed.

Mello sat at his bedside chewing on some chocolate.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly. "It rained. Your lucky Matt and me got you back here in time. You could've got seriously sick, ya know?"

Near nodded numbly. He looked up at Mello. The blonde was the most emotional person Near knew. If anyone could help him cope with these damned emotions he was suddenly feeling, he knew without a hint of doubt, it was the chocoholic blonde who sat beside him idly chewing some chocolate, but obviously had a reason for being there.

"So," Mello began, "do you remember anything?"

"When?"

"The other day. You've been asleep for two days now." Mello said showing no hint of perjuring himself. Near suddenly felt queasy as he recalled all that happened. "Patches." He whispered sadly. "Those evil boys killed my little Patches." Mello found what Near said to be interesting, but didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, well, you played a good number on those jerks."

"I was angry." He said giving the blonde a look of worry. "Please help me. I don't want to get so angry again. I don't want to be so afraid. I wish to go back to the way I was."

"Near, your experiencing grief." Mello sighed. "It doesn't just go away over night. _You _have to make it go away. It's all up to _you_."

Near nodded. "Very well I shall try."

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about the cat," Mello said looking awkwardly off into space. "If you need me to pummel those jerks who killed your cat, or whatever."

Near toyed with a strand of hair and grinned. _He doesn't care about the cat. He just cares about me._

"Thank you, however, I think I'd just like to see Mello. No more cats."

Near sounded tired and apathetic, but that was okay because Mello was just glad he was gonna be okay. Mello smiled and nodded curtly before he left the younger boy's room. _You may not want anymore cats, Near, but you'll always be my little kitty. _Mello thought smirking as he walked down the halls of Whammy's.

**(The End)**


End file.
